Vampire lovers Chapter 1
by MeganMcCollum
Summary: sakura and friends were walking home they each meet a boy and they find out they are there mates what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Lovers Chapter1

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction before you start to read here are the couples gaara+sakura,neji+tenten,temari+sasuke,naruto+hinata,and ino+shikamaru...well here we go

summary:sakura and her friends were out late one night and they were each confronted by vampire what will they do will they become vampires? read and find out!

Sakura,Ino,Hinata,TenTen,and Temari were walking home after a long night at the club.

"Good bye I have to get home" sakura said with a sad she left while she was walking she noticed a dark ally way that lead staright to her started to walk down the ally but then she felt a presscence behind her she turnd around and a crimson haired kid started to approach her. He had foamy green eyes a lot of eye make up and a simbol on his head what love? love what?

"Who a-are y-you" she stutered

"hm well pretty one my name is garra and you are coming with me" Gaara said in an annoyed voice

_flashback start_

_"hey guys i have to get home" i told them_

_ok see you later they all said _

_then i was walking and this creep came along _

_and now he wants me to go with him?_

_end flashback_

_"TO HELL I WILL"sakura screamed_

_in sakuras head (at least everyone is safe in hinatas room i dont want them to end up where im at)_

_Then sakura started to run and Gaara's eyes turned red and he grew canine teeth and jet black he was done growing he started to chase after sakura getting to her before she could get down the rest of the ally._

_Gaara was angry now he grabbed her by her arms and pinned her up against the fence and said "you are my mate you need to be marked and its time ypu learn your place" gaara said in an angry tone_

_"Please gaara stop i have to get home my parents will be looking for me"Sakura pleaded._

_"oh don't worry my cherry bblossom they wont come looking for you " he whispered in her ear making her shiver ice cold._

_Gaara said "now i think its time you learn your place don't you agree'" he said in a suductive voice_

_"NO i don't agree let me go" sakura said coldly_

_Gaara let go but only to show her his fangs then he sunk his teeth deep in her neck. she screamed in pain Then everything whent pitch black._

_SOOOO what do you think of the first chapter i know its short but hey at least its good lol well send me some reviews and comments im gunna upload the next chapter by myself i dont care how many reviews this thing gets i just think that i should be able to upload stories on my own account haha well yeah anyways please send me some request i was thinking of doing a sasuke and ino or sasuke and sakura and maybe a tobi and sakura well you decide i really want the tobi+sakura lol well its for you to decide so pm me ppls i need some more ideas since im new to this well anyway i think im gunna go oh and sorry the first chapter is so short it will be longer next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire lovers chapter 2

Sakura awoke with a jerk she had never felt such pain before."I wonder what's wrong with me" next thing she knew she saw tenten,temari,ino,and hinata."OMG are you guys okay!" "HELL NO WE AREN'T OKAY WE WERE KIDNAPPED BY SOME GUYS" they all nearly screeched. Then gaara,shikamaru,sasuke,naruto,and neji all walked them and handed each of them a box when they opened it up they all nearly of ino's box was a sparkly short blue dress with blue hair clip ins blue high heels,a blue purse,blue earings,and a blue hinata's box was a short sparkly purple dress,purple heels,purple earings,purple purse,and a purple flower.

In temari's box was a short sparkly yellow dress,yellow high heels,yellow earings(idk lol),a yellow purse,a yellow necklace,and yellow hair tenten's box was a short sparkly green dress,green high heels,green earings,a green purse,a green necklace,and green hair finally in sakura's box was a dark red short sparkly dress with a red purse pink high heels a cherry blossom to put in her ear a cherry blossom necklace and dark red hair clipins. They all got dressed(the boys had already left) and when they walked downstairs the boys looked like they were in heaven. The boys all wanted to drink their blood but knew they couldn't so they just restrained themselves. Gaara came over to sakura and said "you look nice" sakura just stuck her tounge out at him and walked away silently. The other girls however were all giggling like crazy sakura was about to explode when she headed straight towards the bathroom. That way no body can disturb her she thought. Sakura was finally glad that her inner was not talking to her right now or else she would really explode. Just then temari and hinata walked in and they both said at the same time "I think we should stay here" and sakura just gave in and said okay. She wasn't feeling well anyway so why fight over then sakura fell on to the floor and collapsed ino and tenten came rushing in after hearing hinata screaming her head came in sasuke,gaara,neji,naruto,and shikamaru all staring at her neck where gaara had bitten her and it look all swollen. They should have known that gaara would have lost his temper trying to bring her here and even now he was about to lose his temper because he did not want to change her into a vampire just yet.

Sakura woke up and felt a real bad sting at the side of her neck she wondered what it was so she looked down and she screamed (gaara came rushing in) she said "MY WHOLE DAMN NECK IS RED AND SORE WTF GAARA?" he just sat there with a blank look on his face and said "well sakura I guess you are now a full adult vampire" "WHAT" and it made a loud echo. Sakura was pacing back and forth not knowing how to tell the other girls.

"oh I know ill just say hey guys guess what I'm a vampire too now" she thought "HELL NO THEY WOULD KILL ME". *with the other girls* "what was that" ino asked looking at tenten "I don't know why don't you go look ino" "no why don't you tenten" "why don't you both go look" temari said and they both just sat there and then they got up to go see what that sound was.

The two girls were walking down the hallway when they saw sakura just pacing back and forth talking to herself not knowing what to say or do the two girls came up behind sakura and scared her half to death they were both on the floor laughing there asses off and sakura was really pissed and her face was as pink as her hair.

"what are you guys doing down here" she questioned them

"looking to see what that sound was do you know what it was"

"oh yeah it was me sorry I was having a spaz attack XD"

"oh ok sorry sakura we didn't know we thought it could have been a burgular"

"its okay bye guys"

Ino and tenten went back upstairs with hinata and temari while sakura went off to find gaara. Once sakura found gaara she nearly glomped him and he nearly fell over. They were both laughing like wild animals that the librarian from gaara's library had to tell them to be quiet. They were walking down the hallway when they heard a loud scream coming from the girls room and they thought something bad might have happened to them so they went to check it out.

Gaara told sakura to stay back that it could be dangerous so she opened the door slowly and quietly so no one would know he was there and all he saw was ino lying on the floor laughing while hinata was hiding under the covers of the bed.

"hinata there are many more under there" ino teased

"ino leave her alone now before I come kick your ass I mean it I will" sakura threatened her.

"what did you threaten her with?" gaara asked.

"a spider she is deathly afraid of them you know" ino responded

"well knock it off if I hear her scream one more time I will silence you forever you understand me?"he threatened ino.

"yes gaara I understand" ino told gaara with puppy eyes.

And with that they all went to bed everybody except gaara and sakura god knows what there doing in that bedroom read the next chapter to find out!


End file.
